Stealing an Abyssinians Heart
by Ayan Kitsune
Summary: Summary It was an accident that we met. I was going to steal a painting and he was guarding the owner.Crossover D.N. Angel X Weiss Kreuz Multiple x Ran Fujimiya
1. Chapter 1

Title- Stealing an Abyssinians Heart

Summary- It was an accident that we met. I was going to steal a painting and he was guarding the owner.

Crossover- Dark Mousy (D.N. Angel) X Ran Fujimiya (Weiss Kreuz)

000+000+000+

It was an easy all I had to do was steal a painting from some mansion.

What I wasn't expecting was instead of a bunch of police and news reporters, there was no one guarding the premises.

I saw the painting as soon as I entered the room but stopped when I noticed there were a cameras hidden everywhere.

I used my magic to short-circuit them. I reached for the painting when a sword came out of the darkness and almost cut off my hand.

I was shocked and before I knew it this stranger was trying to kill me. I decided to use my powers and blasted him causing him to crash into the window.

I was going to check on him to make sure he wasn't hurt when a dart came out of nowhere and pierced my arm and then my world went black.

I woke up to the scent of flowers! I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a bed and was tied up. I decided to investigate I quickly untied myself and as soon as I got the door open I ran right into someone.

I fell to floor and went I looked up I was met with an athletic looking male with brown hair, brown eyes and I couldn't help but think he was quite good looking.

"Are you alright?"

I was about to say something when a voice shouted out.

"KEN-KUN"

Both me and Ken looked toward the stairs only to see a blonde teenager was walking up with a tray of food.

"Is he up ye…Oh! Your awake "

"I'm Omi this Ken where sorry about attacking you last night Dark-San"

"Uh"

I was confused here I was talking to the people who I'm guessing attacked me last night. Yet they were acting like nothing happened.

"Dark-San?" I looked up to see Ken looking at me with concern and Omi was asking me and question.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like to eat lunch downstairs"

"Sure" I watched as Omi smiled and gave Ken the tray and helped me up. While we where walking downstairs I couldn't help but wonder who attacked me last night.

When we entered the kitchen I saw a lanky blonde sitting there smoking and I wondered if he was the one that attacked me. Omi led me to the table and put the food in front of me.

After I was finished eating I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Who attacked me last night?"

I had trouble holding my laughter in. The lanky blonde has dropped his cigarette, Omi looked really pale and Ken looked ready to bolt out of the room. I waited for an answer from one of them.

"I attacked you"

I was surprised when I heard a voice behind me. I was shocked that someone was able to sneak up on me without me hearing but my shock soon turned into anger.

I turned around to yell at the person only for my voice to get caught in my throat. The person in front of me was exotic; he had red hair and amethyst colored eyes.

I whispered the only word I could describe him as, "Beautiful". I watched as his eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the sound of chairs scraping. I looked behind me towards the table and saw the lanky blonde, Omi and Ken get up and hastily give excuses why they had to leave.

"I have to go study. Bye Bye. Ken, Yohji, Aya."

"Got to go, have to teach the kids soccer."

"I was about to same something when the lanky blonde laid an arm on the red heads shoulder.

"My names Yohji and the Ice Queen here is Aya"

I watched as Aya growled and looked ready to murder Yohji who had decided to leave the room.

I decided to see if his lips were as soft as they looked so I kissed him. I watched as Aya's eyes widen in shock and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

I pushed away from Aya to see what his expression was. I smiled and took his hand and walked towards the stairs. I found his room easily enough and went in and pushed him against the bed.

Aya's red hair lay like a halo around his head and his pale skin seemed to shine in the light that came in from the window. Aya's lips were slightly parted to allow the slow, calm breathing.

I had been holding my breath the whole time, and now I slowly let it out. I saw how Aya gave a slight shudder as the cool air connected with his skin.

I lifted my hand and lightly touched Aya's cheek. I ran my fingers gently over the smooth skin and then slowly down Aya's neck.

The hands on my shoulders urged me closer and soon we were nose to nose. I could feel Aya's hot breath on my lips before I closed the small gap between us.

000+000+000+

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Stealing an Abyssinians Heart- Part 2

Summary- It was an accident that we met. I was going to steal a painting and he was guarding the owner.

Crossover- Dark Mousy (D.N. Angel) X Ran Fujimiya (Weiss Kreuz)

New PairingsAll One Sided-Krad/Ran

-Satoshi/Ran

0000+0000+0000+

I was about to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden; Aya pushed me off him and reached for something underneath his pillow. I watched curiously wondering what it was when..

"DIE"

I barely moved out of the way of a very _very _sharp Katana. Before I could fight back.

"AYA! STOP!"

I looked towards the door to see Omi and Yohji standing there looking at us. I smiled at them gratefully.

I looked back at Aya to see him standing their Katana at hand and giving me a very scary glare.

I got up slowly and looked at Aya giving him my most charming smile. I watched as his eyes narrowed at me before he decided to put his Katana away.

I was about to say something when the sound caught my ears and everybody else's.

" KEN-KUN WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"HEY I WAS GOING TO ASK KEN OUT"

I followed the others downstairs and I was shocked to see hordes of females crowding what seemed to be a Flower Shop!

"YOHJI-KUN, I JUST TURNED EITHTEEN CAN WE GO OUT FOR A DATE"

"OMI-KUN, DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING TOMMORROW WITH ME?"

"NO WAY OMI'S DOING SOMETHING WITH ME TOMMORROW"

I decided to hide and watch as all four them were crowded by hordes of females.

"Ladies, Ladies one at a time. Of course I'll go out with you Mia"

"Sorry, I have to coach kids soccer"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I already promised to go out with someone tomorrow"

"WHAT?"

I looked towards Aya and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at what I saw. Aya looked like he was ready to explode…

"GET OUT IF YOUR NOT BUYING ANYTHING"

I held back my laughter the best as I could. All of the girls were looking for a flower to buy so they wouldn't get kicked out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S DARK MOUSY!"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a horde of girls in front of me. I decided to have some fun.

"Hello" I gave my famous Dark Mousy smirk and watched as all the girls stared at me with hearts in there eyes.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME DARK-SAN"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I looked towards the others and saw that Aya was gone. I looked out the window and saw Harada standing there.

I quickly excused myself and went to the back and I soon turned back to Daisuke and we ran back towards our house but not before looking at the name of the flower shop, Koneko ne Sumi.

As soon as we got back to Daisuke's place we were bombarded with questions. When Daisuke was asleep I couldn't help but think of Aya and soft his lips felt against my own.

When Daisuke entered the room we noticed everybody talking.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"I heard he's going to be are teacher"

"Really?"

"What's going on here?" I watched as Daisuke asked Saehara and the two twins.

"Didn't you hear?"

"No"

"Where going to get a new teacher"

"Really! How come?"

"I hear it's because Sensei got ill and this teachers going to take over"

"Yeah and it's sup…."

Everybody stopped talking as the door opened and there stood AYA wearing a pair of glasses and a suit.

"Everybody, Sit down class will begin soon"

Daisuke looked towards Harada and saw her looking at MY Aya.

"You may call me Fujimiya-Sensei and I'll be substituting for the next few weeks"

"Today we'll start learni…"

Everybody looked up as Hiwatari walked in the room

"Your late"

Satoshi looked up at Aya and I watched as his eyes widened and a tiny blush covered his cheeks.

"My Apologies, the principal knows why I was late"

"Then sit down so I can begin teaching the class"

Everybody headed toward the door for lunch. As soon as we were all out of hearing range they started talking about Aya.

"Isn't he GORGEOUS?"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Daisuke doesn't he look beautiful"

"Huh, I guess so Harada-san"

"I wonder who's better him are Dark-San"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this I mean comparing me with Aya, Please of course I was better.

Daisuke looked behind him and saw Satoshi talking to Aya about something.

0000+0000+0000+

Please Review


End file.
